An Unexpected Friendship
by ComradeChicken
Summary: By chance, both Yuri Katsuki and Ken Kaneki meet in Anteiku. AKA crossover AU where my sweet boys aren't lonely.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to note that in this AU, the public isn't aware of the existence of ghouls. This doesn't really affect the story too much, but it would feel weird if this wasn't the case.**

* * *

Yuri Katsuki stared into the cup of coffee, his hands shaking as he clasped the fragile cup. The steam fogged up his glasses. While he usually wore contacts during practices and performances, they often irritated his eyes. So, when Yuri was off the ice, he favored his glasses. Thinking about it reminded Yuri that he might not have to deal with them anymore.

He brought the warm drink to his mouth, savoring the energy the sip gave him. It had been months since the Grand Prix Final, but his pitiful performance was replaying in his head. His only solace was the small coffee shop he'd stopped at.

He was about to return to Hasetsu, but for money's sake, had scheduled his flight a day in advance. He was spending this night in Tokyo before he would return home tomorrow.

He groaned, just thinking of having to face his family again after his epic failure on live TV.

Yuri's thoughts were interrupted by a young man, only slightly younger than himself. He seemed shy, and the book tucked under his arm confirmed it.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? There's no more seats…" the boy trailed off, obviously discomforted with having to talk to a stranger. Yuri looked around him, and saw that every other seat in the cafe was taken by somebody. That was strange, when Yuri walked in there were only a couple other people here. How long was he sitting there?

"Of course," Yuri forced a small smile, which felt like a mask.

The boy sat in the chair, uncertain about sitting across from a stranger. However, the boy's sudden interruption elevated Yuri out of his thoughts, his mood ultimately improving. And so, he decided to do something rash, something he normally wouldn't do. He thrust out his hand, almost knocking over his coffee. The other boy's eyes widened at his sudden movement and near embarrassment. "I'm Yuri Katsuki,"

The other boy tentatively took Yuri's hand, giving him one firm shake. "Ken Kaneki."

They released their hands at the arrival of the purple haired waitress, who gracefully placed Kaneki's cup in front of him. Yuri took her in. She was very pretty, and seemed nice enough, but something about her was off-putting. It made Yuri slightly nervous, and he wasn't sure why.

Kaneki had placed his book on the table in favor of his coffee. Yuri scanned the title and author, wondering if he had read the book before, but did not recognize it.

Kaneki noticed Yuri's eyes glancing over his novel. "Have you read any Takatsuki Sen before?" He asked.

Yuri slowly shook his head. "Can't say I have."

Kaneki looked downtrodden. "Right."

"Are her books any good?" Yuri asked, hoping the conversation wouldn't fizzle out.

Kaneki perked up again. "They're fantastic. She's my favorite author. I would recommend this book, _Monochrome Rainbow._ It's a collection of short stories, but they're all so beautifully written."

Yuri fished his phone out of his pocket, typing the name down into his notes. "I'll be sure to check it out."

Kaneki seemed to fidget a bit, leading Yuri to believe that he'd never had a chance to talk to someone about his favorite author before. However, his eyes, once a blank grey, seemed to sparkle a little bit. "What about you, Katsuki? What do you like to do?"

Yuri paused. Kaneki obviously didn't recognize him. It wasn't like many people did, anyway, but sometimes it was nice to get away from ice skating fanatics. "I ice skate sometimes. And you can call me Yuri."

"Okay, Yuri, what kind of ice skating do you do?" Kaneki pressed. Yuri was impressed by his determination to know more about him. Usually, if Yuri told anyone he ice skated, that was it, end of conversation.

"Oh, nothing too fancy. I just like to hang around my local rink," Yuri said, his conscience weighing on him for lying.

"Ah," Kaneki said as he closed his eyes. "I'd always liked the idea of ice skating. Propelling your body on a sheet of ice, using blades to carry you. Very poetic."

Yuri nodded, but his thoughts returned to the Grand Prix again. He shook the thought away as soon as it returned. "You could write if you wanted to."

Kaneki opened his eyes again, turning to face Yuri. "You think?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Is that something you'd want to do?"

Kaneki's eyes unfocused. "I'm not sure."

Yuri leaned back in his chair, satisfied with his empty cup of coffee. He placed money down on the table and was about to leave, but he hesitated. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, ready to make another rash decision. "Let's exchange numbers. I'd like to keep in touch," he suggested.

Kaneki looked confused before digging out his own phone. The two exchanged numbers, both feeling alleviated at the prospect of a new friend. Phichit was one of Yuri's only friends, and from the looks of Kaneki's contacts, he didn't have many either.

Yuri left Anteiku feeling both satisfied and fulfilled. When he returned to his hotel, and slept alone in the small room, he didn't think or dream once about his performance. Instead, he thought of Kaneki, who had been a blessing in disguise. Things were starting to look up for Yuri Katsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov were supposed to be flying to St. Petersburg that day, but their flight had been delayed due to an upcoming blizzard in Russia. The airport kept a hold of their belongings while they were placed in a hotel, courtesy of the airline. Yuri thanked them profoundly, thankful he didn't have to deal with moving their boxes again. Ironically, while Viktor had only stayed in Hasetsu for less than a year, he had much more stuff than Yuri.

Yuri stretched after tossing his one small bag on a chair. He was about to suggest that they find a place to eat that afternoon, but when he turned around, he found Viktor asleep on the bed. He hadn't even bothered to take his shoes off, he'd simply collapsed on the bed. His hair fell into his face as he snored softly.

Yuri sighed, throwing a blanket on top of him. He glanced at the walls around him, having a deja vu moment before it hit him. He'd stayed in this hotel before, not quite one year ago. He tried thinking of the name of the small coffee shop he'd visited...Anteiku? He glanced back to Viktor, making up his mind. It was still early and he wasn't that hungry, anyway. Besides, he'd occasionally texted Kaneki throughout the year, and he'd mentioned that he's often at Anteiku, if he were to ever return. Yuri never mentioned anything about Viktor or the skating season, and Kaneki never explained much about his life, either. Instead, Yuri usually texted him when he finished a book that Kaneki had suggested he read. Yuri smiled, fondly remembering the late night texting.

He wrapped his jacket and scarf around him, once again glancing back to Viktor before he left silently. Once he exited the hotel, the cold air bit at his face. He shoved his hands in his pockets, trudging his way towards the small coffee shop.

When he first arrived, the shop looked empty, which immediately bummed him out. He disregarded his doubt, stepping into the warmth of the shop. In the entryway, Yuri hung up his coat on a small rack, draping his scarf on top of that. He breathed in the warm air, smelling the freshly ground coffee.

As soon as he opened the door, a little bell chimed. The purple haired barista from a year ago immediately greeted him. "Welcome to Anteiku," She chirped, a little too nice for her outward appearance. However, it seemed that this year she had recognized him. She didn't say anything, but Yuri noticed the small, sharp intake a breath, and how her one visible eye widened just a fraction. However, it was the other barista that garnered Yuri's attention.

"Kaneki?" He asked incredulously, barely recognizing his distant friend. He looked almost the same, save for his new eyepatch on his left eye.

"Oh, Yuri!" He said, expression rising in his voice. He turned to the purple haired barista. "Mind if I take my break?"

The barista looked from Kaneki, to Yuri, and back to Kaneki. She nodded, seemingly at a loss for words. Kaneki put up his finger, signaling for Yuri to wait. Kaneki stepped through the door behind the counter, returning seconds later without his apron. He stepped out onto the floor, sitting at the same table that they had sat at a year ago. Yuri followed suit.

Kaneki was different. When Yuri first met him, he was a blank slate. Now, he seemed to be both happy and sad at the same time. Color had returned to his face, but his expression carried around a sense of sadness. Yuri wondered what had changed him.

"What happened?" Yuri asked, no amount of self control keeping his question at bay.

Kaneki's hand went to his face, gently touching the medical eye patch sitting on his left eye. "It was an accident involving some steel beams. I'm fine now," He said, but Yuri sensed that he wasn't quite telling him the truth.

"I'm glad you're okay. When did it happen?"

Kaneki waved his hand, trying to dismiss the subject. "Oh, a few months ago. Really, it's not a big deal. I'm...dealing with the repercussions."

Yuri nodded, depressed with the idea of his friend being in such an accident.

Suddenly, Kaneki's expression changed into something different. Something cold. "I have something I need to talk to you about," he said, his face a steel door.

Yuri gulped, uneasy, although he wasn't sure why. "What about?"

Kaneki slowly slid an older newspaper towards him. The headline read "Japanese Figure Skater Yuri Katsuki Takes Silver at Grand Prix Final." The article was accompanied by a rather glorified picture of Yuri during his free skate.

"Casual ice skating, huh?" He asked, his eyes showing a little more sparkle. "I can't believe you didn't tell me this."

Yuri shrugged, but couldn't help but keep a small smile on his face. "Yeah, it's not a big deal. I'm just an average skater."

Kaneki snorted. "Average my ass. You're the premiere male figure skater in Japan. Breaking records and everything."

Yuri covered his face, mumbling through his hands. "How long have you known?"

Kaneki leaned back in his seat, quite proud of himself. "I found out quite a few months ago, and I've been following you since the Rostelecom Cup. Then I took the liberty to watch all of your other performances. Maybe I'll make the Yuri Katsuki fan club," He said, hand resting under his chin.

Yuri groaned. "Too late. But I'm sure Minami and Viktor will let you join."

Kaneki's expression sombered. "Viktor...he's important to you, isn't he?" Yuri nodded, unsure of how to take this Kaneki. "You should hold onto him dearly. He brought the light back into your eyes."

Once again, Yuri was at a loss on how much Kaneki had changed. Perhaps it was the accident, Yuri figured. But how would something like that change him so emotionally? It sounded like he'd lost something, and he couldn't get it back. Yuri yearned to comfort him, but he didn't know how.

Yuri was shook out of his thoughts when his phone dinged. He picked it up and read the notification, a text from Viktor. _Where did you go?_

Yuri sighed, realizing his time with Kaneki was about over. He looked up, the somber expression showing that Kaneki knew their time was over.

Yuri had issues regarding spur of the moment ideas. Not that he could compare to Viktor, but he was a stubborn kid who did things completely unexpected when he felt like it.

He threw himself at Kaneki, who was quite surprised at him. He held his phone up, taking a selfie of the two. After the quick shot, Yuri returned to his seat, Kaneki laughing.

Yuri looked at the picture. He was smiling, prepared for the shot, but Kaneki held his shocked expression. Nonetheless, they both looked...happy. Yuri smiled. "Do you mind if I post this?"

Kaneki shook his head. "Not at all. Does this make me famous by default?"

Yuri laughed. "Probably. Look out, you'll have your own group of fans, like Yuri."

Yuri posted the picture on Instagram, immediately getting likes. He noticed that Phichit was one of the first to like it. He stood up, glancing back at Kaneki. "Be sure to text me if something happens to you," Yuri said, ideas racing into his head about what caused Kanaki to need that eyepatch.

Kaneki smiled. It was small, and Yuri knew he wouldn't, no matter what happened to him. "Only if you actually text me about your next season."

Yuri smiled at him as he exited the shop, feeling surreal. "Take care, Kankei."

* * *

 **That's all folks. For now, this is just a two-shot. If I ever did continue, it would be after season 2 of YOI...once that even gets confirmed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I got the message after I received some reviews, favorites, and follows. Here's the thing: you played yourself. This is not a nice chapter. It does not have a good ending. And now THIS is what you get until season two of Yuri! On Ice.**

 **Suffer**

Kaneki gasped for air, his breathing becoming more erratic with every breath. He felt sticky. Dried blood was splattered over his hands. He studied the room as much as he could with a blindfold. It felt airy, like he was in an open space. The floor was exceptionally smooth beneath him. Tile. Then the smell...blood. His mouth watered, and he cringed.

He wanted to scream, but nobody was there to hear him.

He started to wonder what would happen when he escaped. He didn't want to say 'if'. Because 'if' meant that there was a chance that he was going to die here.

He was not going to die.

In the end, he didn't really know what would happen to him next. However, in order to maintain hope, he had to believe he was going to get out. He had to.

But what would he do when he left? He didn't really want to return to Anteiku. That's what had gotten him here in the first place. He'd been useless up to this point.

Maybe he could just...fall off the map. It wasn't like he was prominent in the ghoul community. Even to the CCG. Frankly, he was a nobody.

This whole year had been a shit show for him, actually. It all started with Rize. Little did Kaneki know that once he entered that alley, he'd never be the same again.

He never knew about the existence of ghouls. They were kept well under wraps by the CCG, and kept off of the local news. To be fair, he'd heard rumors. When he was in high school, he'd always hear the girls whispering about cannibals in the night.

"Did you hear the one about the old lady?" he could imagine a girl whisper. "They found her in an alley with bite marks. Like, a human bite mark!"

Maybe he should have listened more to the urban legends. Then again, there was another one about the ghost of the girl's bathroom, even though there was no record of anyone dying on the school's property.

Now thinking about it, maybe he should look into that ghost story. Who knew what else existed out there?

He heard the door open. It was a slight creak, but it was louder than a gunshot to Kaneki. His heart picked up it's beat, his thoughts in reckless abandonment. He couldn't concentrate while he was there.

His footsteps were slow, drawn out, and more than likely another kind of torture technique.

Kaneki started to fidget with this hands. They couldn't go anywhere, and all he accomplished was scarring his wrists even further. He could feel his skin tearing where the rough chains contacted his skin.

His breathing increased even more. Sweat, or maybe tears, started falling from his face. How many times had this happened? How long had he been here?

Jason started to hum. A soft, melodic tune that could have been found in either a domestic home or a horror movie. Kaneki had the feeling that this was a horror movie, rather than a domestic situation.

He was close now. He could feel the heat coming off of his body. The humming continued as he started playing with some tools. Ones that had been used to chop off his fingers and toes. This was but a rerun of events that Kaneki had lost count of.

He tried to blank out. Try to sleep his way through it.

He failed. Quite miserably, at that. He was painfully aware of everything. He could hear not only the soft hum of Jason's melody, he could also hear the wind. He could hear the soft pitter patter of the rain outside. Somewhere, he heard a clock tick.

His stomach sank as time seemed to continue on. Jason had stopped messing with the tools, which told Kaneki that he was ready.

But nothing happened, and that was equally as terrifying.

He gasped as Jason clenched a handful of hair, pulling his head back. He was utterly powerless. He wanted to blank out, but that didn't seem possible.

Then, the cloth was ripped from his head, blinding him with light. Once his eyes adjusted, the first thing he noticed was the checkered floor. More specifically, he'd noticed that the white surrounding him was stained slightly red.

The next thing he noticed was Jason, who still was holding his head back, but was also nonchalantly browsing through a phone. His phone, he noticed. He couldn't see his face, though, through the solid white mask that he wore.

"I was browsing through your phone, Kaneki, which isn't the most interesting thing in the world, when I came across something fascinating. You see, your phone suddenly started getting all these notifications from these girls. Turns out, you met someone kind of famous," he said, turning the phone so that Kaneki could see it.

It was a selfie, which in itself didn't seem too threatening. However, seeing that picture of him with Yuri Katsuki in the hands of Jason made his stomach lurch. His eyes widened. What was this? Why was this happening?

"Then I figured, maybe he would like this, too. What do you think? Would you like a friend, Kaneki?"

Finally, after trying for so long, his mind when blank. Unfortunately for him, it was not what he wanted. His body started acting out of his control. He knew, immediately, that it was Rize.

And he didn't stop her.

He lunged forward, breaking his chains. He wrapped them around Jason's neck, causing him to drop the phone. A crack formed between Yuri and Kaneki.

He sunk his teeth into the man's neck, hating the taste. Jason activated his kagune. It would prove to be no match.

Jason's kagune surged forward, in an attempt at an attack, but Kaneki dodged with ease. He twirled around, aiming for his face.

His foot didn't quite make it. Jason grabbed his ankle.

"I won't let go!" He threatened. His mask had fallen off at some point during their battle, showcasing a frightened expression. Was he, dare say, surprised?

Kaneki turned his body, fragmenting his leg in the process, then delivered a roundhouse to Jason's face. He flew to the other side of the room, shattering the floor.

Kaneki took that moment to reflect. He didn't feel the fear he inhabited just minutes ago. He felt...powerful. Maybe too powerful. Still, he didn't try to take back control. It felt good. He felt on top.

Jason crawled back up, desperation seeping from his pores. His kagune started to take over his body, convoluting him into something not quite human.

He tried once again to strike, but speed was not on his side. Kaneki easily dodged each attack, practically flying around the room.

At one point, he had managed to fling Kaneki across the room. He slammed into the wall. Dust billowed around him, yet it was of no consequence.

He calmly walked back to the center of the room, activating his kagune. He was done playing around.

He surged forward, attacking Jason without relent. Each move that Jason attempted was useless and easily dodged. Kaneki countered each strike.

It wasn't long before Jason was down for good. He lay in the center of the floor, utterly defeated.

Jason choked out a pained laugh. He wheezed each breath. Kaneki must have punctured a lung. "It's not over. You can't protect him forever. Other ghouls will find him to get to you. You won't be able to slip into the shadows. You've entered deadly territory."

Kaneki ignored him as his took a bite out of his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**So it turns out I'm a liar and I like to suffer. I wrote this because I'd had this idea floating around for a while and thought that I'd just go ahead and write it. I don't really know where this story is going from here, but I might like to finish this little arc before ACTUALLY going on hiatus. This chapter may also be subject to change once we get Yuri! On Ice season 2.**

Kaneki had been alone for a majority of his life. Perhaps it was because he was shy. Perhaps it was because that's what he was destined to be. Either way, he was always one thing: alone.

After escaping from Jason, he knew he couldn't be around people anymore. Not even the ghouls at Anteiku. He was going to have to shoulder everything by himself from now on.

This thought had been crawling around in his head for some time now, but after Jason had threatened Yuri...he knew it was time. Touka was less than pleased to find out his plans, and he tried to not let that get to him. He simply left. No thoughts. No emotions.

And now he was paying for it. He was in pain nearly all the time and he wasn't sure if he was Rize or Kaneki. Who really had control?

He lounged against a wall, browsing through his phone. It was still cracked from the fight with Jason, but he didn't feel like getting a new one. He usually just browsed the news, but curiosity got the better of him. Shamelessly, he started stalking Yuri's Instagram. He hadn't checked on Yuri since the battle with Jason, and he had even set his contact to "Do Not Disturb."

Most of Yuri's posts were selfies of him and Viktor, sometimes at home and sometimes at practice. He looked so happy. Kaneki regretted looking at the photos.

Maybe he thought that he shouldn't involve himself in the skater's life. He didn't want to ruin it, after all. He didn't want Yuri to get dragged into all of this.

On the other hand, maybe he was jealous. When he interrupted Yuri at Anteiku, he was lonely. The look that Yuri held in his eyes was the same look that Kaneki held now. In fact, it was the same look that he held back then, too. Of course, Yuri was depressed after losing his dog and losing the Sochi Grand Prix Finals, but they were essentially the same. They both had the same sadness in that coffee shop. But now? Yuri had gotten everything he had ever dreamed of, and Kaneki was still alone. Worse off, even.

So, why him? Why did Yuri get to have a happy ending, but not him?

Kanki closed his eyes and leaned his head back. No, that was stupid. Yuri was his friend. He wouldn't wish anything like this on him. He hated himself for being jealous in the first place.

He returned his attention to his phone, updating Yuri's Instagram. The page refreshed, showing a new picture that Yuri had just uploaded seconds ago. It was the usual selfie of Viktor and Yuri, but this time with Plisetsky as well. That was odd for both Yuris to be in the same picture, considering that Plisetsky wasn't too fond of Katsuki. Kaneki studied the image, wondering why they might be taking the picture, but wasn't too pleased with his answer.

He was here, in Tokyo, at this very instant. Kaneki didn't worry too much about Jason's threat, considering that Yuri had moved to St. Petersburg. He wasn't sure if many ghouls lived in Russia, but he was certain that they wouldn't care about him.

Jason was right in that he'd stepped into new territory. The CCG had their eyes on him, he knew, and many ghouls were starting to fear him. Not his intended goal, but it was of no consequence.

At least, it wasn't until now. He'd gotten on the bad side of quite a few other ghouls, which he didn't care too much about until now. He'd done a good job of distancing himself from the skater, but he couldn't erase that picture from the internet. It had been reposted by numerous fans, so it was pointless to ask Yuri to take it down. Undoubtedly, his enemies had also seen the picture, and they probably knew that killing Yuri Katsuki would be a good way to get to him. Not only that, the blame would more than likely fall on him thanks to the CCG. He was screwed in any situation.

He exited out of Instagram and went into messages to see what Yuri had said to him.

Apparently, he'd missed out on a lot. Yuri had mostly texted him about what it was like in St. Petersburg and the different routines he'd been working on. In addition, he'd messaged Kaneki about some books that he'd read that he thought he might like. The newest message was the one he really wished he'd seen.

"Viktor, Yurio, and I are heading to Hasetsu before the season starts to visit my family. We'll be in Tokyo for a few days before. Maybe we can meet up?"

Kaneki dropped the phone, bringing his hands to his temples. "Dammit, Yuri."

* * *

Yuri Katsuki sat on the edge of the bed, browsing through his old messages to Kaneki. His hand slightly shook. Since he left for St. Petersburg, Kaneki stopped replying to his texts. Even worse, he'd never read them. Yuri tried not to let that get to him and just sent messages anyway. However, after checking into their hotel, he thought he'd check again to see if Kaneki read the last one. To his dismay, he had read the message about an hour ago.

No reply.

His hand shook even worse. Did he do something? Why wasn't Kaneki responding anymore?

Yuri startled as he felt someone hug him from behind. Viktor rested his chin on Yuri's shoulder, more than likely trying to look at his phone. "What's wrong, Yuri?"

Yurio glanced over at the pair from his lounging position on the couch. "You two are disgusting. I knew I would regret coming with you."

"Uh...it's nothing. Just an old friend." Yuri stammered.

"Oh!" Viktor gasped, snatching the phone out of Yuri's hand.

"Viktor-" Yuri protested, attempting to get his phone back. Viktor held the phone above his head where Yuri couldn't reach it, and sacrificed his comfort in lieu of trying to read Yuri's messages.

Viktor squinted his eyes at the phone, as if he couldn't see it. "What does it say?"

"I just wanted him to know we were in Tokyo for a few days and wanted to see if he wanted to meet up. It's nothing, though. He hasn't spoken to me since we left for St. Petersburg."

"This is the boy from the coffee shop?" Viktor asked. His expression seemed fluent, like he wasn't sure what to think. He started scrolling up, hoping to find something he could understand in the messages.

"Yeah, that's the one." After not finding anything he could understand, Viktor handed the phone back.

"You want to find him?" Viktor asked, sincerity in his tone.

Yuri sighed. "Not really. If he doesn't want to talk to me, I won't force him."

"In any case, we should go find something to eat. We'll bring you something back, Yurio," Viktor announced, pulling Yuri off the bed.

"Oh, uh, okay." Yuri stammered, tripping as Viktor pulled him out the door.

"Good riddance." Yurio mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Their hotel had been far too easy to find. If Viktor didn't stop posting Instagram pictures at every place they went, Yuri Katsuki would be dead by the end of the night.

Kabuki gritted his teeth and habitually cracked his fingers. It was hard to berate them about being reckless. They were _figure skaters_ for god's sake. They had no reason to fear anything in Tokyo.

If anything, this was Kaneki's fault. He was the one who let Yuri post that picture. If he'd just said no…

He was shook out of his thoughts as he saw none other than Yuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov leave the hotel. Curiously, they'd left without Plisetsky.

In any case, they were obviously going somewhere. Kaneki followed them, making sure to stay in the shadows.

He tried to get into a routine while looking out for any potential threats, but it was difficult to resist calling out. He wanted to talk to him so bad, but knew he shouldn't.

Viktor must have said something to Yuri, because he burst out laughing. Kaneki studied the way that Viktor looked at Yuri while he wasn't looking. The deep concentration, the rosy blush in his cheeks, and the slight smile dancing on his face.

Kaneki didn't quite realize he was clenching his fists.

* * *

The pair had found a simple take out place and ordered a couple servings of curry. Yuri gripped his hand around Viktor's, a sudden moment of instinct taking over. He turned his head out the window. He could have swore he felt someone watching him.

Viktor noticed Yuri's sudden anxiety, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to freak Yuri out any more than he was already. He'd been like this since he checked his phone at the hotel.

Not only that, but Viktor also had the urge to check behind him. The best thing, he thought, would be to get back to the hotel as soon as possible. Not only did he fear for Yuri's safety, he was also concerned about Yurio, who was currently alone in the hotel room.

Viktor grabbed the food, thanking the young worker, then promptly left with Yuri in tow.

"Viktor, slow down," Yuri complained, once again tripping over himself. Viktor took a deep breath, calming himself down. Right. Everything would be okay.

Unless, of course, it wouldn't. Yuri had stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes glued to something to Viktor's right. He let go of Yuri's hand and traced his focus, his eyes landing on the young man with white hair leaning against a wall. His hair and eyepatch deeply contrasted with his black outfit. It was a wonder Viktor didn't see him sooner.

"Kaneki?" Yuri asked tentatively, almost scared. He didn't seem sure of himself.

The figure snorted. "I didn't think you'd recognize me, Yuri."

Well, Viktor figured, he certainly wasn't hard to notice. Although, it wasn't like he had any room to talk.

"Uh...yeah. What are you doing here?" Yuri asked. His eyes danced around, which Viktor quickly determined was fear. He felt it as well. However, he'd never seen Yuri so panicked. While at the Cup of China last year he'd nearly buckled under pressure, this was a new kind of fear. This was multitudes more terrifying.

Kaneki took a step forward, which caused an instinctive reaction from Viktor. He grasped Yuri's wrist, perhaps a bit harder than intended. He leaned into Yuri's ear. "He's dangerous, Yuri." His voice was oddly serious, something Yuri rarely witnessed. His eyes narrowed in Kaneki's direction.

Kaneki stopped in his tracks, but Viktor didn't let his guard down. If anything, he gripped Yuri's wrist harder. His hand shook. Yuri wasn't entirely sure what Viktor was feeling at that moment, but he was certain that he was receiving terrible vibes from Kaneki. While Yuri had felt the same vibes when he had coffee with Kaneki a few months ago, he was sure that he didn't feel the same thing that Viktor was feeling at that moment.

Viktor only then seemed to notice the death grip he had on Yuri. Instead of letting go, he pulled Yuri into a side hug, his hand using Yuri's hip as leverage. Yuri fit perfectly into the embrace.

Kanki cleared his throat. "You texted me about meeting up. I thought that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea."

"You ignored my texts...and now…"

Kaneki turned his head, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah, I have been."

Viktor clenched his fist. It was infuriating to see someone play with Yuri's emotions like this. Yuri said this guy was a friend, but he seemed to know nothing about Yuri at all. "And why is that?" Viktor snapped. He felt Yuri go rigid.

"I think it's a good idea if we don't talk anymore, Yuri. I think it's too dangerous to get involved in any of this," he said, giving no indication as to what 'this' was.

"I...what?" Yuri asked. His eyes looked watery, as if tears were threatening to burst out at any moment.

"I lied to you, Yuri. I've gotten involved with some bad people. People who would hurt you in order to get to me. It's not safe in Tokyo. The faster you can leave, the better." His expression was cold. It didn't seem like he cared about the words that he spoke.

Yuri wasn't entirely sure how to take all of this information. One part of him understood what Kaneki meant, one was furious, and another was humiliated. Of all these things, Yuri only knew one thing for sure. This may be the body of Kaneki, but it definitely wasn't the shy, nerdy booklover that he'd met just over a year ago. This was someone entirely different.

Viktor started moving in the other direction, forcing Yuri to go with him. "I think that's enough for tonight. You've made your point."

Yuri didn't even bother to try to reply. He focused on each step he took instead and tried to calm himself. He felt Viktor's heart, which calmed him down significantly.

Just as they reached the hotel, Viktor stopped. He let go of Yuri's hip, bringing his hands up to cup Yuri's face. "Yuri, are you okay?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm not sure how well that could have gone, anyway." He faintly smiled at him. Viktor replied by kissing his forehead.

Yuri smiled. "We should probably get back before Yurio yells at us."

Viktor smiled back. He couldn't help but react to such a bright smile. "What else is new?"

* * *

Kaneki punched the wall, only satisfied once he felt a couple bones break. Blood crusted his knuckles.

He was so stupid. He was dumb enough to let Yuri see him, and not only that, he engaged in conversation.

Of course Yuri would notice him. Of course.

He gritted his teeth. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he had to push away one of his only friends, and it wasn't fair that he had to do that to Yuri. The look in his eyes…

He'd made irreparable damage.

He sunk to his knees. How much worse could this get?


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha don't worry I also hate me.**

Yuri's hand shook only slightly in Viktor's as he lead him back to their hotel room. His glasses slipped down his nose, leaving him partially blind. In one hand he was carrying the curry that he'd nearly forgotten about after the brief, but certainly anxiety-inducing, encounter with Kaneki. The other hand was being held by Viktor, and he didn't dare attempt to take that hand back for himself.

As the pair made it to the door, Viktor spared Yuri a side glance, noticing the glasses that were perched rather precariously on the edge of Yuri's nose. In one swift motion, Viktor snatched the glasses off of his face, gracefully placing them on his own.

"Viktor," Yuri complained, a smile dancing onto his face.

"Wow!" Viktor remarked, blinking a few times to adjust to the lenses. "I can't see anything!"

Yuri snorted. "You say that every time, Vitya."

Viktor grinned as he heard Yuri use his nickname. He didn't use it too often, but when he did, Viktor couldn't help but smile. There was something special about hearing that name come from Yuri's voice. Nothing else in Viktor's life could quite compare to the way he felt when he was around him.

Still smiling, he dug around in his pocket for the key card. When he opened the door, the mood changed instantaneously. The air felt heavy, and the room was dark.

Yurio stood by the window, seemingly trying to find something. As he heard the door open, his head spun around, hair flying around his face, similar to an ethereal being. His eyes looked slightly panicked, and he was biting his bottom lip.

As soon as Viktor and Yuri stepped into the room, Yurio rushed from his position to close the door. He leaned against it, almost as if he were worried that someone were going to kick it down.

Sensing the extreme tension in the room, Viktor took off Yuri's glasses, gently placing them in front of Yuri's eyes once again. Yuri blinked for a few seconds as his eyes readjusted.

"Yuri, what's wrong?" Viktor asked, still gripping Yuri's hand.

"Some people came up to the room. They were looking for you, Katsudon. I don't know how they got up here, but they forced themselves in. When they saw you weren't here, they left." Yurio's eyes darted around the room, panic evident on his face. How had they forced themselves in? Viktor didn't even want to think about it, but he was sure it was terrifying, considering the state that Yurio was currently in.

It was rare to see him like this at all. He was usually so confident in himself, an extremely headstrong boy. He couldn't even imagine anybody who would be able to get Yurio in this state.

Viktor felt Yuri stiffen up. This night was going terribly for Yuri, and Viktor wasn't quite sure what else he could do.

Viktor grabbed the takeout from Yuri's hand, letting go of his other. He gave one of the still-warm boxes to Yurio. "Eat. You'll feel better."

Yurio graciously took the box, mumbling a quiet thank you. So quiet that Viktor wasn't sure he actually said anything.

He threw his arm around Yuri once again. "Let's eat, then we'll figure this out, yeah?"

* * *

Yurio pointed his chopsticks at the pair, his mouth packed with food. The sudden movement caused some bits of rice to fly off the utensils, but none of the trio particularly cared.

"They knocked on the door, but I thought it was the staff, since fans aren't allowed up here. When I didn't open up after a minute or so, they began pounding. I didn't like being bothered, so I opened up a crack to ask them to go away, but when I did, they forced it open." He said while chewing his food. Combined with his accent, Yuri could barely understand him.

"Are you hurt?" Viktor asked with genuine concern.

Yurio shrugged. "I'm fine. I didn't want to try anything...they were weird. Something about them seemed off. They asked me where you were, and when I told them I didn't know, they left. I thought they would come back…" He finished his story, eyes glancing back to the door.

"We should leave," Yuri said, his eyebrows scrunched up with a sour expression on his face.

"Yuri…" Viktor drew out his name, suggesting that he rethink his plan.

"I'm not going to sit here like a duck after that. Even Kaneki said we shouldn't be here." Viktor opened his mouth, ready to say something about how unreliable Kaneki probably was, but he found that he was beaten to the punch.

"I agree with Katsudon. I don't want to meet those guys again." Yurio announced, his mind made up. He wasn't the type to change his opinion, especially not after an ordeal like that.

Viktor pulled his hand through his hair, something he normally did when he was frustrated. "It won't be easy to get tickets…"

"I'll pay. I just want to leave this place." Yuri said, his arms crossing themselves across his body. He seemed nervous, probably concerned that some men were looking for him. Part of his mind told him that it was just some crazy fans. The other part of him told him that this was what Kaneki had warned him about.

But why would that be? Why would they go after _him_?

His mind raced until he drew a final conclusion. Kaneki said that he'd gotten in with some bad people, and if he had, that meant that he had enemies. That was how that worked, right? And where would people try to find information? The internet. An ice skater's window to their fans, how they share and connect with their followers.

And there was Kaneki, re-posted multiple times online in a picture with him.

This was all his fault.

"Yuri," Viktor said, pulling him out of his thoughts. He held his phone up, a confirmation page glowed on the screen. "It's booked. Let's get out stuff and go."

Yuri nodded, standing up. Without him realizing it, Yurio and Viktor had picked up the take-out boxes that they'd previously been eating from. He grabbed his bags from the bed, throwing in some loose clothes from earlier and toiletries from the bathroom that he'd left in there.

Just as he was zipping up the bag, there was a knock at the door. All three heads turned at the same time. Yuri's stomach dropped, and he suddenly found himself unable to move.

Yurio moved, slowly making his way towards the door. He stood on his toes to see out the peephole, his height stunting his ability to see.

His face turned around, his eyes once again filled with that 'deer-in-the-headlights' look. He met Yuri's stare. "It's them."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here I am, here to ruin your day!**

 **I wish I had some kind of** _ **good**_ **excuse to explain why I haven't updated in forever. I told myself I was going to get myself graduated first, then worry about it. (I was valedictorian! Yay!) But as you can probably tell, that didn't exactly work out too well. I think the main reason would be this: I backed myself into a corner with this story. I'm not really sure where it's going, and I'm writing this before I'm actually writing this chapter, so I guess we'll both see how bad this gets. Thanks for sticking with me, guys, and that you so much for the support.**

The trio stared at each other, not daring to move. Yurio was slowly slinking away from the door, ever so quiet. He seemed genuinely terrified.

Yuri himself had been nervous before. He distinctly remembered his very first competition. The lights were blinding in the rink, and his body absolutely refused to move for him. He felt like there were so many people watching his every move, waiting for him to make some kind of mistake. It wasn't until the music started that he was able to breathe again, and it still took a while for him to get into his performance.

This was kind of similar to that, except maybe not at all. Yurio was always so calm and collected, at least every time that Yuri had seen him. For god's sake, the first time that they had met, Yurio started off with a threat, telling Yuri that he should retire. If that didn't reek of self confidence, Yuri didn't know what did. Now, however, he was slinking across the room like a terrified child. If these people could do this to _him_ , what could Yuri do about it?

Yuri's eyes darted to Viktor at the subtlest sign of movement. He held one finger up to his lips, signaling that they should stay quiet and pretend that they weren't there. Yuri wished he could have found something in Viktor's face to give him some crumb of confidence, but he instead could only see the panic behind his eyes.

The barrage of pounding continued, shaking Yuri. Viktor reached behind him to grab the closest lamp, unplugging it without even a whisper of sound.

Viktor, for most of Yuri's life, had been a symbol of grace and confidence. It was quite funny to see him awkwardly holding a lamp, unsure of how exactly he was supposed to defend the occupants of the room with it.

Yurio's eyes glinted with a hint of malice and inspiration as he copied Viktor, grabbing his skating bag. One good swing with that would land a good hit, but he probably only had one chance to hit his target.

Yuri was about to look for his own defensive object when it finally happened. The door burst from its hinges, slamming into the ground. A cloud of drywall temporarily shielded the intruders, but Yuri was certainly surprised to see who had done such a thing.

The two weren't incredibly masculine in any way, shape, or form. The first to step through the new hole was a skinny man, who seemed more of a gamer type. He wore a dirty fedora, and had his hands shoved into his pockets.

The second to step through the door was a skinny woman. Almost every visible portion of her body was decorated with tattoos, Even the very side of her face had swirls of ink, easily shown off by her short hair. She grinned a ferocious smile.

Neither of these two people seemed capable of bringing the heavy hotel room door to the ground, and yet here they were.

The trio was momentarily frozen again. What should they do now? Should they attack? The silence was shattered when the woman raised her voice.

"Aw, now isn't this just too easy?" The woman taunted, casually strolling into the room.

The man followed suit, bringing his hands out of his pockets and into a shrugging pose. "At least we get three of them, instead of just the one." Was that a knife in his hand? "Maybe this will teach him not to screw around with us again."

Yuri didn't have any time to react before the man charged at him with incredible speed. He barely even registered it when the knife sliced across his chest.

He threw himself back, pain exploding in his chest. He immediately threw his arms around himself, already feeling the warm blood seeping into his sleeves.

His eyes darted to Viktor, who was clumsily trying to dodge each swipe at him with his lamp. While Viktor looked ridiculous trying to defend himself, Yuri had never seen so much malice in his eyes.

Next, he turned towards Yurio, who was being barraged by the woman. Impressively, he was able to give a big swing with his skate bag and deliver it right to her head. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to affect her very much, and only left him with a large opening. She raised her leg and kicked Yurio into the wall. Definitely not enough to seriously harm him, but enough to make Yuri's blood boil.

They were toying with them. He could see it. They had so much more power and speed in their bodies, but they weren't using them. They were dragging this out, and they were having fun with it.

Then another player entered the room, and it was over before Yuri knew it.

The figure swiftly took care of the woman, taking her to the ground with one hand. As the figure pressed onto her chest, Yuri was certain that he heard a few snaps. She screamed in agony, but was dead within the moment.

The man was distracted by the woman, and that was his Achilles heel. Viktor took a good swing with his lamp, temporarily disorienting him. The figure moved swiftly, grabbing his head and turning it both fast and firmly.

The room went silent as Kaneki turned his head around, seemingly glaring at the trio of skaters. The mask he wore on his face made everything more terrifying. "Go," he said simply. "Get out of Tokyo. It's not safe for you here."

Viiktor, Yuri, and Yurio were swift in picking up their bags. They didn't need to be told twice. Yuri's head was swimming. His brain was working at a mile a minute, and his body was on autopilot. He let Viktor drag him out of the hotel while his brain was still trying to put together what had just happened in that room.

He had so many questions about Kaneki, all of which he was now too terrified to ask. In fact, maybe he should just avoid him entirely.

Yuri was terrified. How did Kaneki have that much pent up rage inside of him? How was that the shy boy he met in that coffee shop nearly two years ago?

Then his brain played out the scene in the hotel room again and again. That was murder. He just witnessed two people dying, right in front of his own eyes. Could he be arrested for that? No, Kaneki was just defending them, right? Self-defense?

His brain didn't even want to acknowledge the large gash that now adorned his torso. He'd kept one arm firmly wrapped around himself to try and stunt the bleeding, but it definitely wasn't stopping any time soon. He needed a hospital.

It wasn't until they were about a block away from the hotel that Yuri collapsed.

* * *

 **Wow, that was a chapter I guess. Not great, but a chapter, right? I'll probably update this sometime soon, I hope. Let's see how everything goes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you goodgirl275 for pointing out the code thing! Super sorry about that! It's never happened to me before!**

 **I had some nice fluffy things up here before the code thingy fucked up, but I don't particularly care to replace it. Just know I thank every single one of you for holding on to this shitty little story.**

Yuri was stable, at least for the most part. That was a small comfort to Viktor, at the very least. He stood at the head of the hospital bed, one arm wrapped around his stomach while the other arm rested under his chin. He bit his index finger, a habit that he was trying his damnedest to break.

The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor was his only solace in the otherwise silent room. Yurio had collapsed on the couch, one arm draped over his eyes. He looked as though he'd come straight out of a Greek painting. His breathing was rugged, something Viktor usually only saw from him after a performance. Normally, he was always determined to wear that angelic appearance that just radiated youth and innocence. If only the judges knew what Yurio was like in real life.

However, it was not Yurio that was the focus of Viktor's attention. It was Yuri, who laid stiff in the hospital bed. After he'd collapsed on the street, Yurio and Viktor worked together to haul him to the hospital. The injury wasn't too serious, but the knife did slice some muscles. It was going to take months, at the very least, for Yuri to recover.

It was impossible for him to compete this year.

Viktor tapped his foot impatiently. He was frustrated, he decided. For one, he was angry that he didn't even see it happen. He was so concerned about himself, he didn't even think to be by Yuri. That, he decided, was unforgiveable.

The other thing he was thinking about was his own skating career. There was no way that he would compete if Yuri wasn't on that ice, too. He didn't give two shits if Yuri was well enough to watch from the stands. That, he also decided, would be damnable.

With the amount of time on his hands, he couldn't help but also think of the future of their careers. He wouldn't be surprised, nor would he blame Yuri, if he was just going to retire. Both of them were older skaters. Only Chris was close to them in age. Maybe it really was time to pass on the mantle.

The window caught his eye. The first rays of the sun were starting to peak across the land. A small smile raised the corners of Viktor's mouth. Japan was known as the land of the rising sun, reflected in its religion and way of life. Seeing it in person, a sunrise in Japan, Viktor could see the beauty in it.

A light knock sounded on the door frame. Viktor's head spun around to the sound, his body still jumpy from the attack. The hospital staff said that they'd have to file police reports in the morning, after Yuri was well enough to give a coherent testimony. As far as he was aware, the hotel was under investigation from the police and had been converted into a crime scene. Viktor knew that Japan wasn't safe anymore, but at the very least, there was a comfort in being under the protection of the police.

A lanky figure took up the entire space in the door. His pure white hair gave him an undisguisable look. One of his eyes was covered with an eye patch, but Viktor recalled his mask covering the other one the night before.

An anger, hardly seen by anybody outside of Viktor's immediate family and friend circle, flared up within him. There was no way that Viktor _couldn't_ blame Kaneki for what happened, despite the fact that he was the one who saved their lives.

"What do you want?" He spat, his accent thick with disregard. If he were any more angry, he would probably slip back into his native language.

"I didn't realize Yuri got hurt. I wanted to make sure he was doing better and that he was safe here," he answered without much emotion to his voice.

What about this boy, Viktor seriously wondered, was appealing to Yuri? He wasn't friendly, he was altogether unpleasant to be around, and he was ultimately dangerous. Life-threatening, even. No part of his personality seemed to be anything that Yuri could handle. Maybe Yurio, but not Yuri.

"No thanks to you," he said, stepping towards him. Once he was close enough, he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Because of you, Yuri won't be able to compete this season. You might have just ended his entire career."

"I know," he said, again without emotion. Or, at least, Viktor didn't recognize it first. Now that he was here, this close, he could see everything in his eye. The regret, the guilt, the fear. It was all there, hidden away under some kind of persona. Viktor was taken aback.

"Who are you?" he asked, still furious, but trying to at least calm his voice.

"Someone that Yuri shouldn't talk to anymore. I'm in far too deep, and I've accidentally dragged Yuri down with me. I never expected you to come to Japan like this, or else I would have tried to stop you. I promise you, I didn't mean for this to happen."

The sincerity was in his eye. Viktor, however angry, couldn't help but pity the boy. "Who were those people? Why do they want to hurt you, or Yuri?"

"They're not people. Let's leave it at that."

Of course, that was the most ominous answer that Viktor could have hoped to receive. No matter how much he didn't want to know, he couldn't help but ask the next question. "And you?"

"I'm something not quite human, but closer to it than they were," he answered after a second of thinking.

Maybe he was being metaphorical, but Viktor couldn't deny the fight or flight reflex that activated in this boy's general vicinity. Viktor wished that they acted sooner than they had. Maybe, just maybe, they would have been on an airplane at this moment. Maybe they would have been in Russia, safe from these…things. The guilt, it seemed, started to fall back onto Viktor.

"Can I see him?" Kaneki asked, trying to peek around Viktor to get even a glance at the wounded figure skater.

Viktor bit his lip. It didn't feel like the right choice, but that look in the boy's eye was sincere. Even yet, if he wanted to, Viktor didn't doubt that he could easily force himself in. "Only for a moment."

Viktor walked back to the bed first, ensuring that the boy was in his sights as he entered the room. Kaneki's steps were gentle across the floor, hiding the true strength that he concealed so well.

He came to the bed, but looking down, it didn't seem that he knew how to react. A concerned look crossed his face. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Viktor shook his head. "A bit of his muscle was sliced, but that's about it."

Kaneki breathed a sigh of relief. "This hospital…I had a bad experience here. After the accident…that's when it all started."

Viktor's heart raced. "Is he going to be okay? What do you mean?"

Kaneki shook his head. "Nothing is wrong, that's all you need to know." His head tilted as he looked beyond Viktor. "The sunrises in Tokyo are simply ethereal."

Just a glance was all it took. Viktor looked behind him, once again witness to the beginning of a new day. By the time he turned around, Kaneki was gone. Viktor, once again, was left with the gentle beeping of the heart monitor.


	8. Update

**Hey everyone,**

 **This isn't a chapter update, obviously. I just want everyone to know that chapter 7 is fixed and is actually readable now.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Not-so-quick announcement before we get into this. I'm not sure there's too much more I would be able to do with Tokyo Ghoul content, considering how fast this story came along the Tokyo Ghoul timeline. I think I'll be moving into Tokyo Ghoul: Re content from here on out, because I feel like I can really flesh out the story more that way. However, I am absolutely terrified to do that. I'm writing this story entirely from an anime-centric veiwpoint, and so I'm really scared that I'm going to mess up the story. So, it might be a while before I get to courage to actually post something like that. Does anybody remember when this story was only like a two-shot and I said I wouldn't be continuing it until a season 2 of Yuri! On Ice? I never even dreamed that we'd be getting another season of Tokyo Ghoul, so this story is just always taking me by surprise.**

 **Otherwise, I've been so overwhelmed by the love that this story gets. Over 100 favorites and over 100 follows? Holy Shit!**

 **Guest: I've literally never had anyone offer any kind of help so that a story could continue. That is mind-boggling**

 **Dancingblueturtles: Thank you so much. I never think I capture characters correctly, I always seem to make them really sad. That's probably why I have an easier time writing Kaneki and Yuri - they're just so sad and depressed!**

 **ErenLoveLies: You've read this story 3 times? What?! This story came to me on my 20 minute ride to work. I spent my four hour shift scrounging up order forms to write on the back of. I'm sure my co worker was mad at me for spending that time writing instead of doing my job. For those three pieces of paper to make such an impact on you actually makes me want to cry.**

 **Everyone else: This story never would have gotten past chapter two if it weren't for the incredible support that I've been given on this dumb little story that my shitty brain came up with one day. Seriously. None of you know how much every favorite, follow, and review means to me. I love you all. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Viktor's lips brushed against Yuri's cheek as the rest of the room erupted into cheers. Flakes of confetti showered down upon the couple, and even some of the guests. Despite their perceived happiness, Yuri couldn't help but sense the sadness that seemed to linger about them. Most of them saw it coming. Even Yuri thought that it would have happened much sooner than this. Viktor's nimble fingers dug into his shoulder. Even in his warm embrace, Yuri knew that Viktor didn't want it to be real. No matter what anyone wanted, it was something inevitable. After sustaining such a deep injury, Yuri couldn't bring himself to put his feet back into those skates, not competitively, at the very least.

Although Yuri had been considering retirement for a couple years, it wasn't until recently, not until he and Viktor talked and cried about it, that Yuri found his inspiration. His connection with the Russian legend finally showed him that he, too, could skate like that.

It only made sense that when he didn't want to, that would be when he would be forced to retire.

Even though Yuri didn't want anybody to make a big deal of it, his mother absolutely insisted that they make his retirement something happy. "Let's celebrate everything that you've accomplished. Don't make this something that you have to mourn about. It makes for much happier memories," his mother had told him, in that oh-so-innocent way about her. Her smile spread across her rosy cheeks, and it was damn near impossible for Yuri to tell his own mother no. The plans were concrete after Viktor overheard her talking, and further insisted that it was a good idea. Yuri thought of mentioning that it would be Viktor's retirement, too, but didn't want to twist the knife in the wound.

And so, here Yuri was, in front of a room full of cheery-eyed people who didn't really want to be there. Most of the attendees were Yuri's former competitors, although a few family members and friends were sprinkled in. Chris had a melancholy look in his eyes, likely an indication of his own thoughts. Yuri wouldn't doubt if he was considering his own retirement. He'd been competing for a long time, nearly as long as Viktor.

Mari placed her hand gently of Yuri's back. It was one of the few places that Viktor hadn't taken possession of. Compared to her usual attire, she'd dressed up for the occasion. Her hair was pulled back from her face, only accentuating her tired eyes. Her presence really caused reality to sink into Yuri's brain. Mari hardly initiated conversation, and when she did, it was important to her. "Remember, I'll support you no matter what you do next," she said simply before retreating into the crowd. Even after she was gone, the smell of cigarette smoke still lingered in the space she once occupied.

Many of the other attendees gave Yuri good lucks and farewells. Even Otabek, the most reserved of those who Yuri competed against, came to talk to him. He didn't have much to say, but coming from him, it meant a lot. Even compared to Chris's long-winded speech about how he would miss the way that Yuri used to seduce the crowd, and even how well he could dance on a pole, each person gave equally meaningful comments to Yuri. Although, Yuri had to admit, he was still lost as to how he even learned to pole dance, much less how he ended up doing it so flawlessly. At least, that's the way that Chris described it.

Most heart wrenching of all, however, was when Minami came up to Yuri. Normally, he was quick to announce his presence to Yuri, mostly to get his attention. At the party, however, he was seldom caught in the crowd. Even the small fleck of red hair was hard to catch as it flickered between people. When he finally brought up to courage to speak to Yuri, his eyes were blotchy and watery, hinting at the tears that were shed. That was no good, considering how easy it was for Yuri to start crying. And if Yuri started crying, then other people would start to get emotional. The last thing that anyone wanted was a room full of crying people. Instead, Yuri tried to focus his attention on the arm that Viktor curled around him. The two of them had hardly spoken during the entirety of the party, but words weren't needed to express their fondness and attachment to one another. Anyone in the room could see the interdependence the two had for each other.

"I only have one thing to say," Minami stated, uncharacteristically serious. "No matter what happens, you will always be my inspiration. Don't forget about us."

Yuri lightly chuckled. Minami's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "I wouldn't dream of it."

That seemed like a satisfactory answer for the boy. Before he started crying again, he excused himself from the conversation and slipped back into the crowd. Finally, it seemed like everyone who had something to say had came up to Yuri and Viktor. Now, everyone was enjoying the company, food, and other things that Hiroko had spread throughout the room. Pictures were accompanied by medals, and even the various skates that Yuri had owned, and usually trashed, were ornately displayed.

"I guess Yurio didn't want to say anything," Yuri lightly joked to Viktor.

He could feel Viktor's fingers twitch against his shoulder. "It's because he feels guilty," Viktor said softly. The voices in the room faded into a dull ringing, and in that moment, the words that Viktor spoke were the only thing in the universe that mattered.

"I never heard anything like that," Yuri whispered. The world slowly focused, but was suddenly laced with this unknown knowledge.

"He felt that it was his fault. Maybe he thought that there was something more he could do."

"That's ridiculous. How could it be his fault?"

"I know, Yuri."

"If anything, it was my-" Before Yuri had the chance to finish speaking, Viktor held up a single finger.

"Don't," he said simply before pulling Yuri's face to his own. Their lips barely brushed, but it was long enough for Yuri's cheeks to warm themselves. "Don't you dare overthink this. Just enjoy the party."

For the rest of the day, Yuri pledged himself to menial conversations and fake laughter. In the back of his mind, no matter what Viktor had told him, his thoughts lingered on Yurio. _You have it wrong_ , Yuri thought. _This is all my fault._ The party around him, the tears in the eyes of his young admirer, and the lingering sense of sadness were all products of Yuri's own mistakes. If anyone were to blame, it would be him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for everyone who has stuck around for this. At this point we are moving into Tokyo Ghoul: Re. However, I think that this story is probably going to come to an end here fairly soon. I think it's time that I stop making these characters suffer.**

It was a grueling few months after Yuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov retired from skating. After five years of study, Yuri finally decided on using his degree to search for a stable job to support them. Unfortunately, as much as they'd wanted to stay in St Petersburg, the best job that Yuri could find was in Tokyo.

"It's a pretty stupid idea, isn't it?" Yuri asked Viktor when he finished explaining his findings. He found the job a month after the party, and had already been asked to do an interview.

"It's been over a year, and I'm sure that this job would offer enough protection. It's security, isn't it?" Viktor reasoned as he thought it over in his head. Neither of them had any fond memories of Tokyo, but if that was where the money was, then it was hard to say no.

"I _think_ it's security. They don't really say too much about it, and a google search didn't give me anything useful back. CCG…I don't even know what that stands for."

Viktor shrugged. "Maybe it's better that way. You'd be safe there, way more than here. Besides, it would be better for you to be close to family."

"But how about you? What about-" Yuri tried to ask, but was stopped short as Viktor slowly shook his head. His expression was soft. Light danced off his silver hair through the open window.

"You're the only family I need. If that's the job you want, then we can move there."

And so that was it. Frankly, Yuri was getting tired of moving back and forth, but he hoped that this would be the last time. They managed to find a nice house, close to Yuri's job. It was about a fifteen-minute walk for him.

While Yuri had the benefit of a college degree, Viktor was left without one. He'd been a serious competitor his whole life, which left him with intense practices that barred him from a higher education. He could have started college, but ultimately decided that he was too old for that. Instead, he decided to use his residue fame to start coaching again. After coaching Yuri for a year, he'd really grown in his ability to help other people. He took on three young skaters, although none of them could possibly hold the same energy that Yuri did.

And so Yuri began his new job. Something about him must have impressed the interviewers, because they hired him on the spot. Now, he just had to complete his orientation. Which, for some reason, required top security. Most notably, he was the only one in that orientation. He sat at a table face-to-face with another man. His hard eyes and scarred hands were intimidating to the young worker.

"Have you ever heard of the CCG before?" he asked, his voice like steel.

"No, I can't say I have."

"That's probably a good thing. By signing this contract here, you hereby relinquish all rights to speak about this job to anyone outside of it. That means friends and loved ones, too. By not signing, you forfeit your job."

Yuri bit his lip. This job probably wasn't like other ones, he could see that now. However, this was still the job he wanted. A protected little desk job with a lot of protection. Before he backed himself out of it, he signed the document.

The man took the document back and stashed it in a suitcase. There was no way that Yuri could get that back. "CCG stands for Commission of Counter Ghoul. You probably don't know what a ghoul is, but I can assure you that you've been in contact with them before. In fact, a ghoul is what ended your skating career."

Yuri paled at the mention. He'd done such a good job of tucking that memory away from himself, hearing it being brought up was like a kick to the gut. "I'm sure you remember it. Now, do you remember what they were like?"

This was juts like when the police asked for his statement. However, it felt more like this guy was trying to lead him to something, to some big truth. "They were strong, too strong for their size. And fast."

"Was that all?"

Slowly, Yuri nodded his head. "That's all I remember. Honestly."

"Well, they were called ghouls. They weren't human, not even close. They're beings that reside in the shadows. But when they can, they'll strike. Not only will they kill you, they'll feast upon your flesh and blood. It's our job to exterminate them."

Yuri's heart was racing faster and faster in his chest. "That night…my friend saved me. Is he…?"

"It would be best for you to forget that he ever existed. Now, I'm sure you might also be wondering why you were hired here, and why I'm telling you all this. Rest assured, the job description is accurate. You will be working solely in an office, out of harm's way. It's important for you to know this information, however, because you will be documenting cases and researching ghoul sightings. It's menial work, but it isn't for everyone. Do you still accept your position? Before you say yes or no, I'd like to remind you that your contract stands no matter what. This information does not leave this building."

It was a whirlwind of thoughts in Yuri's brain. However, if they knew what attacked him in that hotel room, then they knew how to defend against it. If he were being honest with himself, the safest place for him would be in that building, surrounded by people who knew what they were fighting.

"I accept."

* * *

The CCG was a vast space. Yuri wondered if he'd ever be able to find his way around. He'd been working there for about a week, but every time he turned a corner, it seemed liked there was something new. Lucky for him, he had a mentor to show him around. They worked at desks next to each other, which made it easy for Yuri to see what he was supposed to do. The computer system that they had was impressive, but Yuri was glad that he'd been schooled with such high tech. Otherwise, he'd be completely lost in the operating system.

Now, he was trying to find where he could get some lunch. It was one of the first times that he'd left on his own, and it wasn't turning out so great. He sat down on a bench to try and get his bearings. There were people everywhere. Most of them were office workers like him, but every once in a while, there would be a few doves. They wore long white coats and carried silver briefcases. Yuri had been told that they were weapons, although he had no idea what one looked like.

"There you are," his mentor said as he approached Yuri. "Got lost?"

"Hopelessly," Yuri answered as he shook his head.

The other man laughed. "Don't worry, you'll find your way around eventually."

He sat down on the bench next to Yuri. He seemed exhausted. "You had me looking all over for you. Turns out your barely even made it out of the office before you got lost."

"Sorry," Yuri answered. He really felt bad for the guy. With Yuri on his coattails, it was hard for him to do any of his own work.

"Nah, don't worry about it. All of us were new here at some point."

Both of them watched the crowd for a bit. Yuri was about to get up and suggest that they head back before something caught his eye. Another squad of doves were walking past, but something about the group made Yuri uneasy. He studied their faces until he stuck on one in the back. He looked different, but there was no mistaking that face. "Hey, is that-" Yuri started to get up, but his mentor quickly pulled him back down.

"Don't approach those guys, they shouldn't even be here."

"What does that mean?" Yuri asked. He could only watch as they walked away from him.

"That's the Quinx squad. They aren't like the other doves. They're experiments. Mostly human, but they have some ghoul in them."

"But that guy-"

"Haise? You definitely don't want to talk to him. Or any of them. They're downright dangerous. This work should be left for humans, not those kind of experiments."

Yuri didn't answer. "Let's head back, before they wonder where we went," Yuri's mentor suggested. He silently followed, but he couldn't take his mind off of what he saw.

Maybe he looked different, but there was no doubt about it. That was definitely Ken Kaneki.


End file.
